


Wedding Dress

by Ramencake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Love, M/M, Possibly Requited Love, Unrequited Love, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Wedding, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, letting go, wedding dress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramencake/pseuds/Ramencake
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has always loved Yuuri Katsuki. He watches as the person he loves marries Viktor Nikiforov, leaving him all alone.Or the wedding dress au inspired by Taeyang's song Wedding Dress where Yuri loves Yuuri but Yuuri loves Viktor and Viktor loves Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and it's un beta'ed.  
> I hope you guys like this! I really like the dynamics between Yuuri, Yurio, and Viktor and I needed to get something off my chest about Yurio/Yuuri. Because I always felt that Yurio had an unrequited crush on Yuuri throughout the show.

Yuuri.  
Yuuri Katsuki.  
He's mine.  
Except he isn't.  
I love you.

•••••••••

"Yuuko, can I use the ice rink for a little while?" His hands are clenched into tight fists and Yurio feels as if he's going to throw up any second now.

"Sure thing Yurio! Are-are you alright?"

He's not okay, no. He feels like shit. The love of his life is getting married later and he can't do any fucking thing about it. "Don't call me Yurio!" He gritted out and didn't bother to answer her question. He was sure he was going to break down right then and there if he did.

"Ah, okay! Make sure to lock up after you're done!" She's worried of course but knew if wasn't her right to pry and she could only hope that he will be better.

Yuri was glad she didn't pressed him any further for answers. He's grateful she cared, but nothing could help him now.

•••••••••

As much as Yuri wanted to keep his mind blank while skating, he couldn't. All of his thoughts led him back to Yuuri, and no matter how much he tried to not let the memories of them consume him, it wouldn't have mercy and stop. Yuri only thought about Yuuri.

He thinks of when he first saw Yuuri, the latter was skating his free program and the Grand Prix Final. His jumps were weak and over-rotated but his step sequence caught Yuri's eyes like a hard vice. The step sequence that made Yuri think Yuuri was ethereal and beautiful, and maybe then he was already just the slightest bit in love with him. 

He thinks of their first interaction. When he trailed after Yuuri to the restroom, yelled at Yuuri and told him in harsh, bitter words about how terrible of a skater he is, and how he should quit skating after kicking the door open. 

'Hey'

'I'm competing in the senior division next year.'

He hopes to compete with Yuuri. Get to know him better. 

'We don't need two Yuris in the same bracket'

He wants train with Yuuri. To see him flourish.

'Incompetants like you should retire already'  
Never retire. Keep on going. He wants to see Yuuri skate

'Baka'

Don't cry.

Yuri wishes he could've said what he thought instead of the nasty words that came out.  
Maybe then he would have a chance.

He thinks of when he realizes he was in love with the piggy-with Yuuri Katsuki. He was at the waterfall with Yuuri trying to think of his 'agape' while on the verge of fainting until Yuuri catched him. He remembered staring into Yuuri's deep, chestnut eyes and knew right then and there that he loved Yuuri. He knows for a fact that he loved Yuuri before Viktor ever did. He may have even loved Yuuri when at the banquet he and Yuuri danced and competed the night away, and he saw he truly magnificent the latter was.

He thinks of when he first sees Yuuri falling in love with Viktor Nikiforov, maybe it was when Viktor finally showed his true self to Yuuri. He crashes into the ice from his jump and hot tears stream relentlessly. 

'Ah, this hurts.' For the first time in his life, Yuri Plisetsky sobs uncontrollably, his frame shaking, letting the pain and anguish take over. He loves Yuuri so much and knowing that he won't have a chance at all anymore outright makes him feel like he's lost everything. Maybe he had from the start, but chose to live in hope.

•••••••

The man with the unrequited love and harsh manners is at the inn getting ready, staring at himself in the square mirror as he puts on his tie, scanning himself over. He knows that he's good-lookin, handsome, tall with steel green eyes, he is Russia's current heartthrob, not stupid Viktor Nikiforov who thinks he's all that. If only Yuuri could see how good he is, how he's better than Viktor.'If only...' he solemnly wishes and walks away from the reflector, heading towards the wedding venue. 

•••••••

Yuri is walking towards the church where Viktor and Yuuri are getting married and he honestly can believe this is happening-whether or not he wants to believe it's true. He always knew from the start that he wouldn't have a chance, that Yuuri was too caught up in Viktor and that Viktor wasn't going to give up the one thing that made his life better for Yuri. All along, he watches as Yuuri fall in love with Viktor, but that lingering hope that's at the back of his heart always manages to make him want, make him need Yuuri. But life doesn't want that, no. Life wants Yuri to be miserable and only be able to witness the love of his life go away from him, go away to Viktor out of all people. Life gives him another four more hours until Yuuri is forever unreachable. A short amount of time until it's really over. 

And as he nears the forsaken church, he's still stupidly hopeful. Somehow managing to think that maybe, just maybe, Yuuri will say no at the alter and run into his arms. 

He gives up that thought, and stares into bright light of the sun that reminds him of Yuuri. He remembers all of that bright moments that Yuuri has given him wholeheartedly and reminisces about the times when he thought that Yuuri and him could've been a couple. He dreams of the the little things that made him believe that Yuuri did love him back while closing his eyes.

They're at the rink after practice hours. Him and Yuuri were playfully laughing and dancing to the ridiculous music playing. They skated to the songs together, messing up and falling but having fun nonetheless. Yuuri's smile and laugh was so bright that day, and Yuri's heart clenched in such a contented way he never felt before. The way that made him realize that he was the one who brought joy. One moment, out of nowhere, he's chasing Yuuri down the rink for some reason he forgot, and he remembers how Yuuri almost fell into rink when he thankfully caught him into his arms. He remembers staring into Yuuri's big, brown and honeyed eyes and he swears he felt a magical moment between them. 

Yuuri is at his house wearing the most absurd apron, and they were making katsudon -pirozhkis. It started simple enough, with the both of them diligently doing their parts of the work to make this dish. But then he hears Yuuri saying," Catch this Yurio!" And a ball of flour is suddenly against him and he curses. Everything goes downhill.

"Don't call me that piggy!"

"You know you love that name!"

"No I don't you little katsudon!" Yurio screams, and manages to dump the egg wash onto Yuuri's hair.

"Hey! You're a little meanie!"

"Shut up!" He says and stares at Yuuri and then himself. The next thing he knows Yuuri comes over and they're both laughing at each other, covered in flour and other foods. 

They don't finish the katsudon-pirozhkis until another two hours .

When Yuri opens his eyes again, the glare of sun hits him, and he looks away as fast as possible from the harsh sunlight, ending his little remembrance.

•••••••••

Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous are the first words that hit Yuri's mind when he sees Yuuri in his dressing room. All Yuri can think about is how amazing Yuuri looks right now, and momentarily, he forgets that Yuuri is getting married to another man. 

"You look breathtaking Yuuri." He mouthes and to his horror, Yuuri hears him.

"Aww thank you!" Yuuri replies timidly, and Yuri thought there was something semblance to a blush on the former's face.

Yuri smiles back at Yuuri and for a moment, he wonders how perfect everything would be if he was the groom, if he was the one with the honor and privilege to marry someone as great as Yuuri. Of how perfect everything would be if they were together. 

He walks towards Yuuri and he's about to give him a hug just so he can feel Yuuri one last time before he can't anymore, before Yuuri is 125% off limits, before Yuri has no chance to express his love, but Viktor comes in with that 1000 watt smile of his and whisks Yuuri away from Yuri again like he always does and he knows Yuuri forgot about him the moment he saw Viktor. He knows that Viktor was the one who ever stopped Yuri to get together with Yuuri.

•••••••••

Yuri and Yuuri are at the ice rink in St. Petersburg with the ridiculous music in the background. Yuuri is in Yuri's arms after Yuri was chasing the little katsudon, and they were gazing into each other's eyes. Yuri was thinking of how enchanting Yuuri's eyed were, and he was leaning into Yuuri about to kiss him, letting his love for Yuuri all these years take over. He was one an inch away from Yuuri's lips until Viktor walks in with that stupid grin. 

"Aww there you guys are! I've been looking for you, Yuuri and Yurio!" Viktor's voice was calm and cheerful, but Yuri could hear the angry undertone and pulled away from Yuuri as fast as he could.

"Tch, don't bother looking for me you idiot!" Yurio practically shouts, and he's cursing Viktor under his breath for ruining his moment. 

"Bye Yurio!" Viktor and Yuuri said together, Viktor's voice fake and sharp, while Yuuri's nervous and caring. 

"..." Yuri doesn't say anything back when he leaves the rink, feeling too distraught and angry at Viktor. He turns around and sees Viktor hugging Yuuri, Viktor's eyes glaring at him like he knows something is going on.

Viktor comes in on Yuuri and Yuri on the floor covered in flour and eggs laughing together while eating the katsudon-pirozhkis. He comes over and joins them, sitting in between Yuuri and Yuri, trying to separate the two. He does so discreetly and eventually,Viktor captures all of Yuuri's attention from Yuri. Yuri tries to get back into their conversation but to no avail.

Yuri gives up and decides to go bed shouting,"Get a room you two, and get out of my apartment! "

Viktor and Yuuri leave, and inside Yuri's heart he's hurt. He's hurt that Viktor has to come  
in again and steal every moment he has with Yuuri. 

Inside, in the darkest parts of his brain, he wants Yuuri to be unhappy and sad. He wants Yuuri and Viktor to breakup, so he could be the one that isn't hurting for once. He loves it when Yuuri comes crying into his arms after he and Viktor have a fight. Yuri relishes in that feeling because he knows that these are the only times Yuuri would be his embrace. He wishes that they would break up for real, so he and Yuuri have their own memories. So he wouldn't have to pine far away and alone, desperate for the littlest touches.  
••••••••

The wedding ceremony starts, and the music plays perfectly as Yuri watches Yuuri walk down the aisle in arms with his father towards him in the pristine, white tuxedo that makes him the most handsome man Yuri has ever seen. In his mind, Yuri is the groom waiting for his bride, Yuuri, but alas, the wedding isn't for him. It's for Viktor Nikiforov and very soon to be Yuuri Nikiforov. He yearns for Yuuri Katsuki to be Yuuri Katsuki-Plisetsky, they would have joint last names in his little fantasy.

Yuri stares at Yuuri, and they make eye-contact. Yuuri gives him a shy little smile that makes him feel slightly better, and he returns a shaky smile back towards Yuuri -suppressing his feelings that came up abruptly. At the corner of his vision, he can see Viktor looking at their silent interaction. 

••••••••

The wedding ceremony ends with Yuuri and Viktor saying their "yesses", their wedding vows and a kiss. As Yuri watches, he feels tears threatening to fall down. He doesn't imagine that it's him in Viktor's place anymore, it's over, Yuri knows that any chance is now finally gone, so he just watches. He watches them go down the aisle together now with yearning and desperation clear on his face, but he lets go. He lets go of his dreams of himself and Yuuri and the hopes that he has a chance. And as he lets go, his tears stream down too.

'It's finally over' his brain supplies. His heart hurts and Yuri feels like he can't breathe but he does. He's still alive, just not living anymore. 

Yuri fully discards everything as one scene flashes back before him.

•••••••••

It was the reception banquet after Yuuri's first gold medal win from the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri was at the bar with Christophe getting some drinks. He looked happy and content, but Yuri knew better. Yuuri was hurting because Viktor and him had a huge fight after the shaking competition. 

'This is my chance!' Yuri thinks.

Yuri strides towards Yuuri and Christophe, grabbing Yuuri's hand and pulling him towards the balcony. Yuuri's face was no longer fake and happy, instead it was clearly one of hurt and anguish. Yuri went into his pant's pocket and was pulling out a sliver ring with a small diamond on top, prepared to ask Yuuri to marry him. To be with him forever.

But fate thought otherwise. Viktor came out into the balcony, tooked Yuuri's hand, went down on one knee and slid out a golden ring asking Yuuri to marry him with that look that Yuri hated-like he knew he was going to win. And of course, he did. 

Yuri's own wedding ring for Yuuri hidden again in his pocket.

••••••••••

 

The memory ended. Yuri takes out the ring he was going to propose to Yuuri and gives it a long glance before dropping it to the ground with a soft thud. He fully lets go of his love and life, Yuuri Katsuki, as he leaves the reception and as Yuuri Katsuki becomes dead and turns to Yuuri Nikiforov.

He mutters, " I love you Yuuri Katsuki" one last time before he is entirely gone.

"Yurio?" Yuuri says.


End file.
